


Dean of the Woods

by Cat_x3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Cottagecore, Eventual Smut, Hunter Dean Winchester, Like deer boar that kind of stuff, M/M, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_x3/pseuds/Cat_x3
Summary: Dean finds a hot mysterious stranger in the woods
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dean of the Woods

Dean Winchester followed the trail of a stumbling deer deep through a glistening winter’s woods. The snow sparkled on the ground and the air was frosty cold. Carefully, Dean hiked across the forest floor, listening to the rushing waters of a stream that had yet to freeze. The rhythmic pulses were in a way comforting, but Dean soon realized it was not the only noise in the woods.

  
"Help... hel..help..." It was the sound of a man. The low growl shook the cold winter air. Dean, feeding his curiosity, approached the faint sound.

  
"Help... please..." a deep, and trembling voice breathed, "c-cold, it's s-so c-c-cold." The water stuck a shirt to the toned body underneath, a gash at his waist bled the water red. Dean quickly rushed up to the man at the edge of the water. Braving the cold, he picked up the dripping body and covered the wound with his hand, keeping pressure on it. Almost as if the man knew he was being saved, he relaxed in Dean’s arms and closed his eyes. Seeing this only made Dean more anxious to return to his cabin.

  
…

  
At the cabin, Dean rested the shivering man on his bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. Dean didn't have much experience treating other people's injuries. Scratch that, he didn't have much experience with other people. He did live in the middle of the woods after all. However, he did know that a gash on your abdomen was dangerous and should probably be dealt with before hypothermia... or was it the other way around?

  
Because he would need better access to the wound anyways, Dean peeled off the man's wet t-shirt and tied a rag tightly around the man's waist. His muscles rippled under rough flesh. From his abs to his back was evidence of training of some sort. However, Dean was not concerned with such, he was very much caught in the self-consciousness of wrapping himself around a bare waist. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of making the man uncomfortable, he was unconscious after all. Rather, it was the man making him uncomfortable. Dean’s hands slid across bare flesh and rippling muscles. Such proximity with the man was startling after so many years alone in the woods.

  
The next part though was no less awkward. Dean had to remove the man's pants which were soaked not only with water but his blood. Dean knew he had to remove it and towel the man dry. Reddening at the thought, Dean made haste, drying the man, then running away to find him some pants, a sewing needle, and some rum.

  
After awkwardly dressing the man in his old sweats, Dean removed the rag to tend to the gaping wound beneath. He poured some water to clean the wound of dirt and poured some rum as an attempt to disinfect it. Next was the hard part he thought, he had to sew up the wound so it won't bleed out. It shouldn't be much different than stuffing mutton, right?

...

  
Wound treated and patient tucked away, Dean began to cook dinner. Before long, the smell of yesterday's kill frying in its own fat filled the cabin. Where the setting sun streaked into his kitchen, Dean Winchester busily seasoned his ground boar to make a dinner of cheeseburgers and warm cider. Thanks to his brother Sammy having recently visited, Dean had been replenished with provisions like salt, books, and, of course, cheese.

  
He scooped out the meat and made one into a burger. Then sought out the person he planned to share this meal with, silently no doubt.

  
In the only bedroom of the cabin, laid a man with dark brown hair, and a pair of startling blue eyes. Startling as Dean did not expect the man to have woken up so early. Dean had thought, or rather in hindsight, hoped he would have had to nurse the mysterious man back to health. Instead, the man awakened in no less than a few hours, and Dean could only blame his impeccable timing and flawless stitch work.

  
“Wa-” the man was quickly reduced to a coughing fit.

  
Dean being rather competent went and fetched him a glass of water. The man slowly sipped from the glass and Dean could only watch. It was not like he could drink for the man.

  
“So,” Dean began trying to fill the silence, “what should I call you?” It was a reasonable question. Calling him “The Man” in his head seemed to either imply he was the only man here, or he was the most important, of which neither was the case. The point of the matter was, asking for his name seemed like the only right thing to do.

  
Taking the cup away from his lips, he who was lying on the bed, said simply, “Castiel.”

  
That was much better than “the man”, or worse yet “he who was lying on the bed”. However, Dean believed it could be much improved upon.  
“How about Cas,” Dean thought aloud, “Can I call you Cas?”

  
“I suppose.” Well then it was settled, Cas it was!

  
“Well, Cas, my name’s Dean Winchester, can I interest you in some cheeseburgers?”

  
“What’s a… ‘cheeseburger’?” Cas struggled.

  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a cheeseburger!” Dean exclaimed, “They’re only the best thing you will ever taste, perhaps after my mom’s pie.”

  
“What’s ‘pie’?” Cas asked again, but upon seeing Dean’s face drop, he quickly changed the topic. “On second thought, I would love a cheeseburger.”

  
“I knew you would come to your senses. It’s probably just the blood loss.” Dean reasoned.

  
Cas knew it was not the blood loss. It was a culture shock maybe. Wherever this was, it was far from his home. Not that it was his home anymore. Wounded and abandoned on a frozen riverside by who he thought were his brothers, he couldn’t seem to remember anything beyond what had happened. Like how to get back home or even what it looked like. Lying on the riverbed, all he knew was that he was dying and he’d long accepted it until he heard Dean’s footsteps.

  
The sound of Dean’s voice pulled him out of his daze, “You can have my cheeseburger,” Dean said, flashing a smile. “I’ll go make myself another one later.” He held out the cheeseburger and Cas took it, quickly wolfing it down.

  
With the taste of cheeseburger on his tongue, Cas realized, maybe he shouldn’t think too hard. The room was pleasant and warm and the food was good and filling. Under the covers, Cas felt cozy, safe even. Given what Dean had saved him from, Cas decided staying here until he recovered wouldn’t be the worst thing that’s happened to him. Besides, Cas admitted to himself, Dean isn’t exactly hard to be around. He was kind and charismatic and the golden glow of the sunset made Dean’s green eyes glow ever more brightly. His freckles entranced Cas, who was busy wondering at how many there were.

Dean coughed and suddenly Cas was aware that he was staring. That didn’t make him stop though, so Dean tried to excuse himself out of this situation.  
“I’m just going to make another cheeseburger for me. You want anything? I’ve got jerky or huckleberries if you’re tired of the meat.”

  
“Yes,” Cas answered, still bewitched by Dean. Come to think of it, it isn’t normal to go into dazes so often. Was the food poisoned? Cas quickly realized that was unlikely. Dean wouldn’t spend all that effort saving Cas if he’d planned on poisoning him. Besides, the dazes were probably caused by blood loss. Definitely the blood loss.

  
Dean came back a few minutes later with a cheeseburger for himself and both jerky and huckleberries for Cas. Tasting the berries made Cas’ face scrunch up but the jerk was a hit. Dean understood, he wouldn’t eat the rabbit food either if it wasn’t for scurvy.

“Thank you for the food Dean,” Cas said. 

“I saved you, might as well take responsibility for you,” Dean chuckled, although kind of surprised by the sudden show of gratitude. “It’s getting late, we both should get some rest. I’ll be on the couch, shout if you need anything.”

Cas nodded and they said their goodnights. Watching Dean walk out the door, there was a pang of regret like some part of him wanted Dean to stay the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take it too seriously I did very little research
> 
> ... I just had this thought in first aid class but that was a few years ago and I remember none of the first aid just the erotic undertones


End file.
